


Hell's Hot for Good Reason (Leonard Snart x Reader)

by ZombiePunkRat



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiePunkRat/pseuds/ZombiePunkRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were in the wrong place at the right time...Let's see where that leads you...<br/>Songfic about you and Legends of Tomorrows/The Flash's Leonard Snart (a.k.a. Captain Cold), with various songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Judge - Twenty One Pilots

The air was chill and the sky was dark, so you weren’t surprised at the lack of people out on the outskirts of the city, especially near the docks. This wasn’t uncommon, you would know since this is where you spent most of your time. As you walked through the barren environment, you adjusted your duffle bag sitting your shoulder, the weight shifting to a more comfortable position as you stepped over the gravel. You walked through your visible breath as it swept through the contrasting air, when you stretched out your fingers and shivered. It was freezing and you had only brought your favorite jacket, but that didn’t mean it was necessarily warm, but it had value greater than functionality. 

Na na na na, oh oh   
Na na na na, oh oh  
Na na na na, oh oh 

As you listened to the sound of your boots crushing the rough gravel underneath, you scanned the horizon for importance. Just as you thought that the area had disappointed you, something had caught your eye and you quickly made your way over, trying to ignore your shivering. There it was, an untouched canvas of concrete and steel, waiting for the right individual to find it. Tossing your duffle bag on the ground next to the concrete wall, the air filled with the sound of tin hitting against one another, followed by silence once again. Reaching into your jacket pocket you grabbed a piece of chalk and quickly began sketching on the solid mass in swift movements. It was way too cold for this, but so was any night really, it just meant less distractions. 

When the leader of the bad guys sang,   
Something soft and soaked in pain, 

It had been about a good half hour and you swore that your fingers were about to fall off, the cold paint from your spray cans staining your fingertips didn’t help either. Taking a step back you were proud of the progress you were making with your piece, the lines seemed right and the colors were vibrant, even at night. Just as you were about to step up and get back to work something subtle shot through the air. You swore you hear the faint sound of voices, but it was difficult to decipher through the noise of the crashing waves from the docks. Thinking nothing of it, you went back to your single wall and made some more progress. But then there it was again, the same voices, this time more clear and concise. Normally, you would have gotten the hell out of there, but something was pulling you to investigate, even if you knew it was a bad idea. Maybe it was just gut instinct, or the fact that no one other than someone like you would be out here with this weather, you just had to know. 

I heard the echo from his secret hideaway,  
He must've forgot to close his door, 

Throwing your spray cans back in your bag, throwing it over your shoulder, you made your way towards the source of the unexpected noises. You tried to keep quiet but it was tricky due to the crunch of the gravel under your shoes and the fact that you couldn’t stop shivering with a bag of tin at your side. Eventually you heard the voices grow louder as you crept closer to a door installed into a large entrance to somewhere underground, you assumed. As you got closer the voices were clear enough that you could hear the faint echo of their conversation. “No, why would you even suggest that?” You heard one monotone voice ask. “Fire grenades would solve most of our problems, and I don’t hear you coming up with anything better,” responded the other louder and more brutish one. Ok, now you had to see what this was all about. Setting your bag on the ground outside the door you pulled out a small handgun that you always carried around and stuck it in the back of your pants. Expecting the door to be closed, you pushed the door open a little too forcefully and almost fell right onto the floor. But instead you caught yourself and stayed low to the ground, ready to hide from the voices if need be. 

As he cranked out those dismal chords,  
And his four walls declared him insane.

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll have one, you thick-skulled maniac,” the chillier voice insulted in response to the other’s previous retort. You stepped through the foreign structure, hiding in shadows and close to walls when you spotted a dimly-lit room where the voices were coming from. Sneaking over to the doorway, you slowly peered in and spotted two men around a table covered in empty bottles, paperwork, and weapons. One man was standing and pacing in a blue parka, obviously deep in thought, while the other bald man leaned back in a chair with his feet propped up on the table, crushing the paper underneath. “I don’t see why we can’t just go in guns blazing, like we always do?” The impatient man in the chair asked. The other stopped and slowly turned around on his heels to face the other man, a clear look of annoyance. “And every time we are caught by the Flash. After the first few times I thought you would’ve seen the repeating pattern. We need to shake things up, let things simmer before they burn,” the man with the melancholy voice stated. The more you listened to their conversation, the more you realized who they were, and the more you wanted to get out as soon as possible. But just as you decided to get out, you backed up into a metal pipe and the handle of your gun tapped against it. The ever so slight noise echoed through the now silent environment, and you could feel your heart drop into your chest. You turned around to glance back at what was behind you and within a blink of an eye, as you turned around you were meet by a glowing gun and a smirk. “Lost?” 

I found my way,  
Right time, wrong place,  
As I pled my case. 

“Hey! Chill out!” You yelled as the man with the bigger build tied your hands behind your back and tossed you on a chair. He grabbed your gun from you and tossed it on the table. You landed on the creaky wood seat with a grunt, showing the two threats your disinterest in this whole situation. “Interesting choice of words…” the other said, lifting his chin up as he turned on his heel. You said nothing, instead you tried to get more comfortable with you arms tied behind you in a rather brutish way. “What are you doing here!?” The gruffer man demanded, causing you to jump and look at him with offended eyes. “Now, now. Don’t be rude to our guest. I’m sure she only wishes to expose our entire operation and report this to the police. And if I’m wrong, I suggest you plead your case rather quickly…” the blue man said, using his gun to pull his partner back from your face. You took a deep breath, trying to muster all the strength you had, you couldn’t let them see your fear, that would give them an advantage. 

You're the judge, oh no, set me free,  
You're the judge, oh no, set me free,

“I was...working...and I heard noises coming from your direction, I got curious, and here we are…” you said very matter-of-factly, showing your lack of fear. You saw the bald man looking at the wall, barely interested, while the other looked at you with squinted eyes, generally curious what you had to say for yourself. “And what does this “work” entail?” The squinting man asked you, sitting on the table in front of you while the other grabbed a bottle of whiskey and walked back to his seat. You were silent, you felt like you were on thin ice, anything you said could either let you stay on the surface or push you through. So you were cautious, you stayed silent, you didn’t know what would effect these men, these strangers. “Ah, the silent treatment, my favorite. Gives me more room for creativity,” he said, looking you up and down as he spoke. 

I know my soul's freezing,  
Hell's hot for good reason, so please, take me.

You stayed silent as he got up from his seat across from you, pacing the area around the chair, inspecting you. You couldn’t help but slightly close in on yourself, this situation was making you very uncomfortable and it showed. You could almost see a smirk on his face from when he noticed this, it gave him more information to use for his diagnosis. “Well, your clothes show no obvious wealth, they’re relatively beaten up, showing me that you are outside often. And due to the fact that you just happened to have a gun on you tells me you are cautious and know the danger in what you do,” he said walking over to the table, picking up your gun, inspecting it. “Graffiti artist?” He asked, looking back to meet your eyes. You quickly looked up at him in disbelief, how could he get that from just your clothes? Seeing the look on your face he quickly smirked and look away, “your fingertips, they’re covered in paint,” he said. Wow, hilarious…

Three lights are lit but the fourth one's out,  
I can tell 'cause it's a bit darker than the last night's bout,

“Sometimes, and if I have the time,” you said, rubbing the dry paint off your fingers from behind. There it was again, that loud silence, where you could hear the blue man thinking through his skull. “What’s your name?” He asked, grabbing a bottle from the table and pouring it into a glass. “And why should I tell you?” You asked, caution in your eyes. “I suppose that’s your choice, isn’t it?” He said, showing that it didn’t affect him either way. For whatever reason, this annoyed you to no end, his snarky attitude while he held you captive, it was all very strange and you didn’t know where to go. After many moments of silence after he took a sip from his drink, you responded, “Y/n.” 

But I'm not good with directions and I hide behind my mouth,  
I'm a pro at imperfections and I'm best friends with my doubt,

“There she is,” he said, a smirk on his face as he put his glass down. You couldn’t help but scoff at him and this whole situation, there they were having a drink in front of a hostage as if this were totally normal. Sitting in silence you glanced at the other man who was staring at you with furrowed brows before glancing at his partner. The bald man stood up and walked towards you, staring at you straight in the eye, not blinking once. “Alright, if you’re done with your little pet here…Let’s get to the fun part,” he said, lifting a large gun that glowed red towards your head. 

And now that my mind's out, and now I hear it clear and loud,  
I'm thinking, "Wow, I probably shoulda stayed inside my house.”

“I don’t think so…She won’t tattle on us? Will you?” Snart said, unmoving from his seat, finishing his glass. You immediately shook your head, before looking at the cold man in disbelief. Was he really letting you go? Why? The hothead must have had the same question in his head because he turned around to look at his partner with a surprised expression. “What?” He asked, his voice echoing slightly in the small room. “You heard me. She was committing a crime, I doubt she would go to the police and say, “hey I was vandalizing and I found some crooks drinking whiskey.” And besides, I don’t feel like cleaning ashes out of here...again,” he said, getting up from his seat and walking over to you and the pyromaniac. 

I don't know if this song is a surrender or a revel,  
I don't know if this one is about me or the devil.

After a few minutes of contemplating, the larger man eventually let out a small grunt before tossing his gun on the table and walking back to his seat. He leaned back in his chair and pulled out a lighter, suddenly memorized by the flame. The other man watched his partner return to his seat before turning back to face you, his eyes peering from beneath his eyebrows. “He’ll come around... eventually,” he said, walking behind your chair. Surely he didn’t think you would be seeing them again, you were out of here as soon as possible. You almost jumped forward when you felt his freezing fingers touch your hands, and you felt your arms loosen. He was untying you, he was really going to just let you go. He backed up and tossed the rope on the ground, walking towards the table once again. You pulled your arms in front of you, and rubbed your raw wrists, they hurt but not as badly as they did a minute ago. “Drink?” The man in blue offered, holding a glass out in front of him. Looking at him in disbelief you stood from your chair, “Thanks, but no thanks. I should really be going,” you said. “Shame. See you later, y/n,” he said, drinking your drink instead. 

I know my soul's freezing,  
Hell's hot for good reason, so please,

Before you knew it, you were out of the building. Still cautious, you ran all the way home, sure that no one was following you. You weren’t able to take a deep breath until you were back in your apartment. But even then the phrase, “See you later, y/n,” remained etched in your mind.


	2. Worthy - Jacob Banks

Suddenly the clouds have opened up  
And I'm being seen in all of my glory

“We need more bowls, y/n!” You heard Janet yell from inside the kitchen. Quickly moving from the counter you made your way down the crowded, thin hallway stepping over empty boxes and plastic bags. At the end you found yourself in the large storage room, supplies, ranging from cooking utensils to tupperware, stacked up the walls and overflowing on their racks. There was bound to be some more bowls back here somewhere. Trying not to trip over anything, you stepped lightly over the chaos, scanning the room desperately. “Ah, gotcha,” you said to yourself when you spotted the large box in the back, a plastic bowl peaking over the edge of the cardboard. Stretching with each step, you crawled over the piles of plastic and cardboard moving closer to your target. 

The time has come for fate to decide  
If a part of me is even worthy

Once you reached the box you gently lifted it your hands lifting it up with you, blowing a strand of hair out of your face. Turning around, you took a deep breath, now to repeat your circus act once again. Once you made it out of that dreaded room you sighed with relief, you were glad that was over. Facing the hallway, you let your relief get the better of you and you felt your foot being stopped from beneath you. The box you previously had held tightly in your hands was now spilled on the ground in front of you, as your body made its way to the hard tile floor. You landed with a hard thud followed by your sharp inhale, grabbing your side. You bruised your ribs in the most obscure way possible, typical. Pulling yourself to your knees you proceed to collect your fallen plastic bowls and separate the ones that fell on their base and the ones that didn’t. Guess who now had extra dish duty now...yay… As you reached for the next few bowls when you noticed a new set of hands on them. Snapping your head up you were met by a familiar smirk. “We should really stop meeting like this.” 

If a part of me is even worthy  
The air is warm, my heart is cold

She was...intriguing...for the lack of a better word. And Snart just had to know why, he couldn’t explain it, but he really really didn’t like knowing. It only took one look into her Facebook page to find out where he could find her. She really should be more cautious with that, who knows what kinds of criminals could find her, Snart thought to himself. Leaving his parka behind, he settled for a simple jacket and a pair of sunglasses, he didn’t need to draw any suspicion to himself at the moment. At least not yet… Walking down the damp streets of Star City he was able to reach his destination within 5 minutes, how convenient. He entered the soup kitchen to find it relatively full, homeless men and women sipping broth from their bowls. Star City has it’s problems, but not all can be solved by putting on a red suit. Passing the many tables aligned throughout the room, Snart made his way to the front counter, taking a seat on one of the rubber stools.

And I'll never know how it feels  
To have a heart of gold

“What can I getcha, honey?” An older woman asked from the counter, a look of kindness permanently etched on her face. “Oh I was just popping in, don’t mind me,” Snart replied, crossing his arms and resting them on the counter in front of him. He glanced around the room, watching the men and women enjoying their free meal. To think, this could’ve been him if he weren’t so good at stealing things. Just as he was starting to relax he noticed a familiar figure make their way down the small hallway. There she was, not tied up, and not scared this time. She had her hair messily tied into a bun and an apron tied around her waist, she looked natural and at peace. But this peace was abruptly interrupted when she slammed down against the tile. Snart felt his body quickly jump when he saw her hit the ground before stopping himself. Probably just a reflex, he thought to himself, quickly dismissing his previous action. Walking towards you, he kneeled and picked up a few of your fallen before you noticed him. You felt your face turn even redder when you saw his familiar face.

I feel worthy somehow  
Please, I don't want to go down, down

“I didn’t tell anyone. But if you’re here to kill me, I suggest you make it quick, I have my break in 5,” you said, pulling the box of bowls away from him. Noticing his face, graced with humor, caused you to scrunch up your face in annoyance, only causing him to smirk more. “Oh really, do you think I would really come to a public place to kill you? Y/n, you disappoint me,” he said, following you down the hallway as you carried your box. You disappeared into the kitchen and didn’t return for a few moments, so Snart decided to get comfortable. Sitting at his stool again he rested his arms on the counter before seeing you walk towards him. “Alright, I’ll bite. What do you want?” You said, showing that you were in no mood for games.

And I'm standing here, begging you  
Please take pity on me, take pity on me

“Ooo, so quick to judgement. I don’t “want” anything in particular, just answers,” Snart said, not breaking eye contact from you. “Sorry, I have to get back to work. Guess you’re not getting what you want for once,” you said, taking the bowl from the seat next to him. He watched your hand grab the dish before glaring up at you from under his eyebrows. “Sorry, but I always get what I want. So, how about a drink tonight, maybe that’ll give you some persuasion?” He asked, looking at you with curious eyes. “First you tie me to a chair and threaten me, and now you want to buy me a drink? You can probably see why I’m suspicious,” you said, placing the bowl in a slot behind you. “That was a simple precaution, you could’ve been some kind of criminal for all we knew,” Snart said, smirking at his attempt as a joke. You just nodded in sarcastic agreement, rolling your eyes. “All I ask is an hour to answer my questions, and then I’ll be out of your hair,” he said, squinting his eyes. You said nothing, just continued to pick up dishes from the counter. You only heard a sigh from the man through the clanking of dishes. “Fine, I’ll buy you two drinks,” he said reluctantly. “Now you’re talking, iceman.”


	3. Sarah Smiles - Panic! At the Disco

It took you about 3 hours to finish your shift and pack up some supplies before you were back outside. Standing out on the dark street you looked around for any familiar form, but you came up empty and decided to be on your way. Trying to remember the name of the bar you had decided to meet at, you glanced in windows and at people enjoying each others company. You couldn’t help but feel a smile creep on your face, watching people with their guard down was one of your favorite things to do. It was like they were in a state where they didn’t have a care in the world or they were buried in their passion of what they found important. You glanced away to find your destination staring at you. Walking in you were greeted by the warmth of the bar and the glow of the orange lighting. Taking off your jacket, you hung it on one of the hooks in the slew of other coats and scarves. As you walked in you glanced at the crowd before spotting an empty seat at the bar, a little further than the other bodies. You sat there for what you thought was an hour but when you glanced at the clock you realized it had only been 30 minutes. You had already given up and decided to buy your own drink, stirring it with your straw in boredom. “Is anyone sitting here?” You heard an unfamiliar voice ask. 

I was fine just a guy living on my own,  
Waiting for the sky to fall

“Apparently not,” you replied bitterly, gesturing at your seat. You both sat in silence for a few moments before you saw the man turn towards you from the corner of your eye. “You don’t think he’ll come,” He stated, tracing his finger on the rim of his glass. “Excuse me?” You asked, now facing the strange man. “The man you’re waiting for didn’t appear I assume. My apologies, I didn’t mean to come off so broad,” the man said, moving in his seat. “Oh no, you just caught me off guard. But how did you know?” you said, taking a sip from your drink. “Let’s just say I’ve seen this case many times. Girl meets boy, girl falls for boy, boy leaves girl. Or in some cases, the other way around. It gets rather tiring really,” he said with a certain bitterness. “I didn’t fall for him, I’m here for a meeting, that’s it,” you stated looking away from the man. “Oh, but are you sure he doesn’t feel the same way? Or are you just trying to dismiss the truth? When one of you are ready to admit your feelings, the other will leave. I promise you that,” he stated as if he knew this for fact. “I’m sorry, but I really should get going,” you said, nervously getting up from your seat. Immediately you felt a tight grip around your wrist and your head snap back to face the man. “You should stay, really, I’d love to chat more,” he said, a new darkness forming on his face that you hadn’t noticed before. “Oh, uh-” 

Then you called and changed it all,  
Doll,

“Is this man bothering you?” You heard a familiar, almost dramatic, voice ask. Turning around you were meet by those sharp eyes glancing at you and then glaring at your acquaintance. “I’m sorry, I was just leaving…” the man said, dismissing himself without as much as a goodbye. You watched as he took his coat from the rack, wrapping it around his shoulders. Just as he adjusted his scarf, he peered over his collar to stare at you with his sharp glare. He then turned and left the warm bar, but not before leaving you with a shiver. “Friend of yours?” The iceman asked, snapping you out of your trance. “What? Oh, uh...No, I just meet him actually,” you responded quickly, attempting to focus again. He stared at you from underneath his eyebrows, something that he seemed to do often, before releasing his gaze and looking away. “Well, sorry to keep you waiting. I had...business...to attend to,” he said, with his cryptic tongue. 

Velvet lips and the eyes to pull me in,  
We both know you'd already win,  
Mm your original sin,

“It’s alright, just don’t make a habit out of it,” you said, peering at him from over your glass. “Already planning another date are we?” He said, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “W-what? No, this isn’t a date. Just a meetup,” you responded, quickly, obviously flustered. “Whatever you say. Now, let’s stay awhile,” he said, gesturing for you to walk in front of him. You took your drink and glanced at him without moving your head before leading him to a table near the back. You made sure to choose a seat where you could have some privacy, but not quiet enough for someone to overhear. Sitting across from your acquaintance, you focused on the people dancing down on the dance floor, trying not to laugh too hard. “So, “Captain Cold”, is that what I should call you?” You asked, taking another sip of your drink. “If you’d like, but my friends just call me Leonard,” he said, leaning back in his seat, attempting to look as disinterested as possible. “Alright Leonard, what questions did you need answers too?” You asked, leaning in, carefully watching his expression through squinted eyes. 

You fooled me once with your eyes now honey,  
You fooled me twice with your lies and I say,

Looking away from you, he reached into his jacket and pulled out his phone, sliding across the table for you to see. “Why paint this?” He said, curious to what your answer would be. You glanced down to find a picture of your piece you had been working on the other day, a mosaic of Starling City’s hero, ‘The Flash’. “It was just some practice, nothing important really,” you said, sliding the phone across the table. He glared at you with his icy eyes once more before sliding the photo back towards you. “I know “practice” when I see it, and that it not just practice,” he said, leaning back in his chair again. He looked at you straight in the eyes once again, making sure you had no room to lie. You let out a sigh before adjusting in your seat, preparing to give the straight truth. “I do these pieces, like this one, to, I dunno...inspire the city I guess. I just feel that there needs to be a voice for those without one. And these pieces are all we’ve got, or at least we did before the ‘Scarlet Speedster’ came along,” you said, slightly embarrassed.

Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn't care,  
She lives in her world so unaware,  
Does she know that my destiny lies with her, 

He stared at you as you spoke, a light pink forming on your cheeks as you looked at your work. It showed that you had pride in what you did, and now that someone acknowledged it, you couldn’t help but smile. He watched your face and he felt a kind of warmth in his chest that he was unfamiliar with, and it almost made him uncomfortable. There was something about the way you smiled, the way you held yourself, the way you adjusted your eyes...there were so many things that caused interest for the iceman. “Aren’t you worried about getting caught?” He said, suddenly intrigued. “It would just mean we were being heard,” you responded, glancing down at your half empty drink. This was strange, or at least he thought so. What did you get out of these felonies? You obviously weren’t getting paid to do these. so what drove you to do these works? “So you deface public property and work in a soup kitchen. You are strange,” he said, crossing his arms as he leaned on the table across from you. “You’re the one to be talking about being strange, ‘Captain Cold’,” you responded. “Touche.” 

Sarah,  
Oh Sarah,  
are you saving me?

You both sat at that table for the rest of the night, unaware of the hours passing by as you asked each other questions and responded with either honest or snarky responses. Although Leonard intended this meeting only to ask you questions, you could help but ask some yourself. “Alright iceman. w-why did you ask me to come here with you? Honest answers this time,” you asked, slightly intoxicated. Looking at your face with amusement he smirked and glanced down at the table before answering. “You intrigued me, and I just want to know why,” he said. “So...you “like” me?” You asked, leaning your drunk face on your hand as you twirled your finger on the rim of your drink. “I don’t “like” people,” he said, glaring at you. “Ohhh, so you LOVE me…” you said, a giant grin gracing your lips as you peered at your date. “I think we should get going, you’re quite drunk,” he said, getting up from his seat. At first you tried to protest, pushing him away as he tried to lift you up from your seat, but once you were up a wave of exhaustion washed over you. 

And it's killing me inside  
Consuming all my time, you've left me blind

“Woah, I guess I am pretty drunk,” you said, regaining your balance as you stood. “I would say so,” Leonard said, holding your arm as you walked towards the bar entrance, trying to keep you steady. When you both made it to the front you put on your coats and prepared to embrace the cold. “Alright, I should be heading home. Thanks for the d-drink,” you said, turning around. You only made it a few feet before you heard jogging from behind you. Turning, you were meet by the iceman once again. “Now, what kind of gentleman would let a young woman walk home all alone?” A giant grin formed on your face once again as you looked down at your boots in embarrassment. Snart couldn't help but stare at your bright red face fighting against the cold air. Something about your smile distracted him, and he didn’t know why and whether it was a good thing or not. “A bit cliche don’t you think?” You said, glancing over to Leonard as he walked beside you. “I suppose, but cliche doesn't outweigh caution,” he said peering over at you before you quickly looked away. You both walked the next few blocks in silence, just enjoying each others company. until you eventually reached your home.

And when I think I'm right,  
You strip away my pride,   
You cast it all aside but I say,

“This is where we part ways then. When’s our next date then?” He asked, standing one step below as you both stood on your apartment building’s steps. “This was a meeting. A date is when you have intentions other than to ask why I painted your nemesis on a wall. And maybe if you ask nicely I’ll say yes,” you said, standing with confidence and a dash of sass. “Alright. Y/n, would you like to go on a date with me?” He asked, looking slightly annoyed that he actually had to ask. You tapped your fingers on your chin, contemplating his question, “Hmm, I’ll have to think about it. Goodnight Leonard.” After you closed the door behind you he stood outside in silence, lost in thought. Although you answered his questions and told him a few things about yourself, but he still was left clueless. A feeling that he really, really didn’t like. He was clueless what made him so interested, what caused him to want to see you again. This...feeling...was something foreign and something unfamiliar, and something that made him uncomfortable. You stiped him of hs pride, and left him outside in the cold. So what made him so,,,content? 

And when I think I'm right,  
You strip away my pride,  
You cast it all aside but I say,

After a few moments passed Leonard finally decided to be on his way. He was only able to make it a few steps before a scream cut through the air and caused him to run into the building. Running through the hallway he quickly sprinted up the stairwell, before spotting a open door on the second floor.The scream he heard earlier had quickly ceased since he entered the building, only causing him to move quicker. Sprinting down the hall he quickly burst into the room which he assumed to be yours only to find it empty. He finally felt his heart sink when he spotted your bag on the ground near the door. He stood in silence for minutes, clenching his fists, bathing in a feeling he hasn’t felt in a long time. Rage. 

Sarah (Sarah)  
Oh Sarah (Sarah) are you saving me?


	4. Who Will Save You Now - Les Friction

You woke with a sudden gasp for air and your heart beating in your chest. It took a few agonizing minutes for your vision to clear again, and once it did, you wish it hadn’t. You wanted to scream and yell out for help, but doing this before knowing the situation wasn’t the best idea. Still trying to catch your breath, you looked around and found yourself lying inside a large...box. It had large plexiglass walls held together by steel reinforcements, topped off with small holes drilled into what you assumed was the front so that you could breath, and feel like Hannibal Lecter. Trying to keep yourself calm, you grabbed one of the walls as support so you could stand, analyzing the exterior room your box stood in. It was dark and you were only lit by a light hanging overhead, not allowing you to see anything more than a few feet away. So far all you could see was the concrete ground, not giving you much to go off of in order to figure out your location. 

Tell the world I’ll survive  
Tell the world I’m alive

 

Peering into the darkness, your eyes desperately trying to adjust, you jumped to the sound of a gruff voice punch through the silence. “Ah, she’s awake,” said the familiar voice. Quickly turning around you were met by the same man that you sat with at the bar, the strange one, staring down at you through the glass. His face was graced with a smile and eyes that seemed to either hold knowledge or devious intentions, you weren’t quite sure. You didn’t respond to the strange man's statement, instead you glared back at him with a squinted eyes, showing your clear disapproval of the whole situation. “No questions? No pleading to be let go?” He asked, crossing his hands behind his back. “I’ve seen enough movies to know that asking to be let go is pretty much useless,” you said, crossing your arms, staring at him with a stern face. “So brave, are you not afraid of what might happen to you?” He asked with a smirk. 

I want you to know  
All is blacked out but continues to grow  
I need you to see

“Who are you and what do you want?” You asked, bored of all the unnecessary banter. “Straight to the point I see. Now I see the Captain Cold’s admiration for you,” He said, looking away from you as he held his hands behind his back. “How do you know Leonard?” You asked almost immediately, causing the man to smirk. “I know a lot more than you might think. I know him, but he does not yet know of me. But I assure you he will,” he said, turning to face you, with what only can be described as an evil grin. “I swear if you hurt Leonard I will make you regret it. I can promise you that,” you said, grinding your teeth. There was a dark silence for several moments before his revolting laughter moved through the thin air. “Ah ha ha...Y-you think you have any room to be threatening me? I have seen more than you ever will in your entire pathetic life, I am more important than a thousand worthless mortal lives. And now, y/n, you will learn your place among them,” he placed his hand into his pocket and slowly pulled out a strange device, pointing it towards you. Leaning back against the wall, you listened as your box begin to emit a steamy sound as cold air filled your space. Crouching down you hugged yourself tightly, shaking, your breath already visible against the cold glass. That was until your vision dulled and you're shaking slowed, before slumping over to your side unconcious. 

Nothing can change unless you believe  
I won’t let it go

Snart was nothing short of furious, but not the anger due to annoyance or unnecessary obstacles, but more of the rage that someone took his stuff. And he was going to find out why. “Why do you even care? This sounds like more trouble than it’s worth if you ask me,” Mick said, walking besides Snart, trying to keep up. “Well I didn’t ask you, now did I? Now, I suggest you keep quiet and do as I say,” Snart replied, keeping his eyes stern and focused in front of him. They walked in silence to rest of the way to their destination, S.T.A.R Labs. If there was any chance of finding you, Leonard was going to need some assistance. Stomping into the building Leonard and Mick followed the same backway path that they usually used to get in. How the Flash remained to stay amazed at the fact that they always snuck in humored Snart to say the least. Walking into the main lab, Snart noticed Doctor Snow and Cisco jump at their sudden presence, causing Mick to laugh. “Hey, fire and ice, get out of here, now,” Cisco said, walking towards them. “How about a no and you listen for once in your pitiful lives,” Snart said, a little more aggressive than usual. “Hey I think I found the sug-” said a familiar voice as he walked in the room, but was interrupted by Snart’s sharp glare. “What are they doing here?” Barry demanded, placing a cup of sugar on a table near him before stomping towards the criminal duo. 

I’ll stick to the plan  
Now we’re deep in the throws 

“As much as it pains me to admit, I need your help,” Snart said reluctantly. “Why us, go find someone else to do your dirty work,” Cisco said, crossing his arms in order to feel more empowered. “Because, my list of friends is rather short at the moment, and this might interest your ‘hero’ complex,” Snart replied, slouching his head towards the smaller scientist. “Oh, that’s what we are? ‘Friends’? That’s a bit of a strong word don’t you think?” Barry said, slightly stepping in front of Cisco. “Barry, you hurt me. But no, this is a rather serious situation and I suggest you children listen up,” Leonard stated, tired of the small talk. “Fine, talk, Jack Frost,” Cisco said, placing his hands in his back pockets. He was hesitant at first, it was like he was afraid to say your name, something inside him feared that something would change if he admitted your disappearance. “I lost...something, and I need your help to find it,” he said, his face staying unemotional. “Well, hate to break it to you, but we can’t help you find it if we doing know what it is,” The Flash said, pacing the room slightly. 

I won’t let it go  
I’ll fight til the end  
And then you will know

“He lost his girlfriend,” Mick said, his gruff voice rejecting any other noises in the room. Turning around slightly, Snart gave his partner a disapproving look before turning back around.  
“No, someone took a friend of mine who just so happens to be a girl and I intend to get her back. Now, are you going to help out or not?” Snart asked, glaring at anyone and everyone in the room to even try and judge him. The room was silent as the group of scientists waved at each other to huddle on the opposite end of the room. Rolling his eyes, Snart crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall behind him; glancing over to Mick who stood staring at the group with his naturally tense eyes. As the group whispered amongst each other, Snart could feel himself getting more aggravated by the minute. Why did they need to discuss this? There was a civilian in danger, they were supposed to save civilians, it’s what superheroes do. It only took a few minutes before the group broke away and faced the criminals once again. “Fine, we’ll help you. But if you try anything, we’re going to make sure you’ll regret it,” Barry said, agreeing to Snart’s terms. “Of course,” he replied. 

Alone with this vision  
Alone with this sound

“Alright, what can you give me more on your ‘friend’, so we can you know, find her,” Cisco said, sitting on his roller chair at his computer. Snart thought for a second, what did he know about you? Perhaps far more than he should, due to the fact that you had only met a total of three times, but maybe he was just very observant. “Y/n, works at Spoon’s Soup Kitchen downtown, h/c hair and e/c eyes, she-” Snart continued before being interrupted by Cisco. “This her?” He asked, turning the monitor to face Snart and Mick. “Yes,” Snart said, staring at the screen that displayed your smiling face and glistening eyes, the ones he missed. “Alright, where did you last see her?” He said, turning the monitor to face him once again. “We were walking home after having a few drinks, I dropped her off at her apartment but then heard her scream…Someone had broken into her home,” Snart said, trying to stay strictly to the facts. “Ooohhh, drinks. That just screams, ‘let's just be friends’,” Cisco said before snart shot him another icy glare.

Alone in my dreams  
I carry around

“Alright, I'll search her apartment, see if we can get any leads. Just remember that we're doing this because there's a missing civilian, not because you asked us to,” Barry said trying to be intimidating. “Whatever gets the job done, captain,” Snart said raising his hand up to my forehead to salute the boy scout. Rolling his eyes, Barry quickly walked over to his overzealous superhero suit before looking at the map once again, preparing for the short trip. Before he got into his running position, Snart placed his hand on his shoulder. “I don’t think so, I’m coming with you,” he said, not giving room for opposition. “You’re just going to slow me down,” Barry said, clear annoyance in his voice. “Listen here Speedy Gonzalez, I asked you to help me, and I know it’s part of the complex, but I’ll be damned if I let you do this for me,” he replied, a serious look in his eyes. There was a moment of silence as he thought over the situation, before taking in a breath. “There’s a bike in the garage, I’ll meet you there,” the hero said, turning back around. 

I will not take from you and you will not owe  
I will protect you from the fire below  
“Now, was that so hard,” Snart said as he parked the motorcycle by the sidewalk in front of your apartment. “I don’t know about you, but patience isn’t my best quality,” the speedster said, standing up as if he’s been waiting an eternity. Taking off his helmet, and placing it on the seat of the bike, Snart led the Flash into the building and up the stair to the floor that held your apartment. “Where’s the police tape and you know, the police?” Barry asked, walking up to the open door, slowly creaking it open. “When you’re a crook, you get into the habit in not calling the police. Why do you think I resorted to asking you?” He asked, looking at the door frame for any signs of break in. As the duo walked in, they heard something and immediately became quiet. There was someone else in the apartment. Grabbing the cold gun from his back, Snart held it out in front of him, ready for any surprises that might appear. As he turned the corner, he was met by the back of the man crouched down on the ground as if he was looking for something. Quietly walking behind him, Snart lifted up his gun and placed the barrel in the back of the man’s head. “Get up slowly, and turn around.” 

It’s not in my mind  
It’s here at my side  
Go tell the world that I am alive 

Slowly, the man stood and turned around to face the duo, a face full of disappointment, as if he saw all of this as unnecessary. “Flash, Leonard, nice to see you ag-meet you, I mean,” the man said with a english accent. “Who are you, what are you doing here and how do you know my name?” Snart demanded, his face showing clear annoyance. “You may not know me yet, but I know you. The name’s Rip Hunter, and I’m from the future. And I know who took y/n.”


	5. The Wolf - Phildel

And you once said, “I wish you dead, you sinner.”  
I’ll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner.

“Hello!” You yelled from inside your box, trying to get the attention of your capturer. For several minutes there was no sound, only silence, until the sound of a metal door opening echoed through the air of the large space. You had to be in a warehouse of some sort, the echoes bounced against the walls in a hollow way that could only be heard in a large metal building. The only problem was the fact that there were tons of warehouses in Starling City, how were you supposed to pinpoint your location? But did it really matter? What good would this information do to you in this box? “Hello!” You screamed again, listening to the sound of the strange man’s footprints walk towards you. “Ah, she’s awake. Learn a lesson from your ice nap, did we?” He stated, observing as you stood with your arms crossed and a stern look on your face. You tried to hold back your shivering, you didn’t need to show that your were freezing, or the fact that you were scared out of your mind. 

And if I see you ‘round like a ghost in my town, you liar,  
I’ll leave with your head. Oh, I’ll leave you for dead, sire.

“I don’t know, let’s find out shall we,” you began, “I have some questions.” The man’s face almost looked amused at the fact that you were locked in that box and you were acting like you ran the show. “And what makes you think I will give you answers?” He stated, twirling to have his back face you on his heels. “Humor me.” “Alright…” He said, suddenly intrigued with where this was going. “Question number one. Why did you take me? What good could I possibly do you?” You asked, leaning back against the back wall of your glass cell. “Oh, now, you may not have much importance, I must admit. But it is what you stand for that has value to me.” “A little more clarification please?” You asked, a confused and a little offended look on your face. “Your a force, a force that drives, or rather will drive Mr. Snart. Thousands of years into the future, a team of heroes...or ‘legends’ as they call themselves will cause complications, at least in this timeline-” “Timeline? What are you saying? You’re from the future?” 

You were sharp as a knife to get me.  
You were a wolf in the night to fetch me back.

“No, but I was informed. I was told of the inconceivable future,” he began, “...and how to prevent it.” There was a silence in the air as you waited for him to continue. “I was told of these ‘Legends’ and all that was known of them, until I did my research that is. And what I found out,” he paused to take a breath of amazement, “was that in order to succeed, to claim the power that I deserve, I had to cauterize the wound at it’s source. I had to poison the baby bottle, to put it harshly..” “Still not getting it.” “Of course you wouldn’t, how could you? You don’t know what it’s like to see all I’ve seen and have everything taken from you by a group of children no more righteous than yourself.” He scoffed in anger as he paced around your small space, watching you like an animal in a zoo. “What I’m saying is, I need to prevent their drive. I need to kill what...or who...made them become legends.”

The wishes I’ve made are too vicious to tell.  
Everyone knows I am going to hell…

You swallowed your nerves as he spoke, but tried to keep a calm exterior, only to fail miserably. He stopped pacing and stared at you straight in the eyes, watching as they widened at the realization of what he was saying. “Leonard Snart didn’t have much motivation to join the team, much less to stay, but there was one thing...he knew to keep a certain girl safe, he would have to ensure a safe future, a future safe for his eventual family.” You froze. Did he just say family? “You’re not saying-” “Yes, little Poppy, a naughty girl, or at least she will be, I’ve been told. And you can imagine, once told this, Leonard was more that willing to do what he needed to in order to protect what he loved.” All of this was piling on you at once, and you couldn’t believe it, in fact you didn’t believe it. There was no way you were that important to someone, so important to the future. Was there? 

And if it’s true,  
I’ll go there with you.

You didn’t say another word, you just stared into the air, slumping down to the ground. You couldn’t think straight, you were still trying to process all that he was saying. “But it won’t be the same if I just kill you now, he has to see. When he sees what happens when you get in my way, he’ll learn his place,” he said before walking back into the darkness, his shoes clicking on the concrete floor. As your mind drowned out the sound, a thousand more questions popped into your head, with no answers to fit them. You processed the situation a thousand times over in your mind until you felt like you had the slightest clue on what was going on. And the only solution that you could come up with was that you needed to get out of here. If the man meant what he said then he wanted Snart to come here to kill either the both of you or just you if it got too complicated. Because that’s what you were, just an extra precaution, nothing more. But in order for his plan to work, he needed to keep you alive. And the only way you were going to get out is if you...complicated things. 

And you once said, “I wish you dead, you sinner.”  
I’ll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner.

“Bullshit,” Leonard quickly replied, clearly frustrated. “Ah Snart, cold as always,” Rip stated in a clearly not threatened manner. “The future? Do you really expect us to buy this?” Barry said, crossing his arms. “No expect, hope. Listen, I know this is difficult for you to believe, but I as well as the fate of the future needs you to believe me. Otherwise it’ll be all for naught,” he pleaded, keeping his hands up as Leonard kept his gun pointed. There was silence for a few moments as Barry thought over the situation and Snart glared at the new figure, looking for any hint to a possible lie. And from what he could tell, there was none. “Alright, humor me,” Snart lowered his gun, allowing Rip to breathe. “Thank you, now where to begin...Right! Y/n! Where are we in the timeline, how well do you know y/n, Snart?” The brit asked. “I’ve been with her for maybe a total of three times...we went out for drinks,” he said, glaring at the Flash as he smirked at him, no doubt Cisco was saying something smug in his earpiece. 

And if I see you ‘round like a ghost in my town, you liar,  
I’ll leave with your head. Oh, I’ll leave you for dead, sire.

“Oh no, he’s getting them early…” Rip mumbled to himself, “If I’m right, Y/n was taken by a dangerous name by the name of Vandal Savage, and he has a deadly motive that I am here to help prevent,” he said. “I’m listening,” Snart said, leaning against the wall. “Vandal Savage, in the future rises to power as a dangerous tyrant and destroys Starling City as well as many others alike, and he won’t stop until he has everything.” “Alright, but why should we care, it’s the future, and last time I checked that’s a pretty long time away,” Snart said, growing bored on the conversation. “I care because,” he started, pain visible on his face as he tried to form his words, “Vandal Savage killed my wife and child, and I intend to prevent that from happening to me or anyone else.” “Yeah, but why should we care?” Leonard said, pointing to him and his temporary scarlet ally. Rip glared at the ice man, showing his distain for him lack of empathy. “You may not know it yet, but Vandal is planning to do the same to you, it’s what he’s doing now in matter of fact,” Rip stated, trying to keep his head. 

I know my way through the night to your door.  
You know, the blood that I’m owed is all yours.

“Vandal Savage knows of you as well as the rest of the ‘Legends’ that will defeat him in the distant future and now intends to prevent this. So now he’s going through the timeline, doing what he can to prevent each member from joining me to rise against him. And now he’s on to you,” Rip continued. “Yes, but this doesn’t explain why he’s taken y/n,” Leonard stated, attempting to keep up. “He took her so you would never have you family in the first place.” For once Snart had nothing to say, Rip’s last statement left him speechless. “F-family?” “Oh, you weren’t supposed to know that...Just ignore that I said that,” Rip said. Without another word Leonard pushed off of the wall and grabbed the english man’s collar and slammed him against the wall. “What family?!” He said, clear anger in his voice now. “Y/n and y-you have a child together, a baby girl...and this drives you to defeat Vandal to stop him. So he thinks that if he gets rid of y/n then he get rid of your drive,” Rip spoke through forced breaths. There was a moment of reconciliation before Snart finally let him go, backing away. “Alright, what’s the plan?” Barry said, trying to insert himself back into the situation. 

The wishes I’ve made are too vicious to tell.  
The devil, already he knows me so well.


	6. Castle - Halsey

Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise  
Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised

You sat at the bottom of the glass cage, looking out at the empty environment that surrounded it. You couldn’t see three feet outside the container so your imagination had some work to do. Savage left a few hours ago, so you were left with nothing to do but think through the situation through a thousand times over, but you always came to the same conclusion; you had to get out. You sat with you back against one of the glass walls and your elbows rested on your knees, your fingers intertwined in front of your lips as you thought out your plan. Savage needed you alive, so all you needed to do was exploit this. You took off one of your shoes and pulled off your black sock, laying it out in front of you before putting your shoe back on and pulling something out of your pocket. In your cold hands you held a small blue lighter, and flicked the light on, making sure that it still worked. Sure this plan wasn’t going to be the best, but it’s all you had and you had to hope for the best. You balled up the fabric sock at the bottom of the cage and lifted the lighter down into the center of the ball, flicking your thumb to expose the flame. I took several tries but you eventually got the sock to ignite. 

Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it  
Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it

You kicked the small fire you had created into the corner of the cage and began to take off your shirt. You remembered that you had worn a thin undershirt that day and you were quick to figure out how to use it to your advantage. You quickly put your outer shirt back on before tearing your white undershirt up into small pieces and balling them up as well. Holding small balls of fabric in your hands, stretched up and reached for the holes that served as your only source of air and stuffed the fabric inside. As soon as the cage began to fill with smoke you heard alarms beginning to go off and lights beginning to flash. He must have had something like this happen before for him to be this prepared. As more smoke began to build up, you felt yourself begin to cough and your lungs having a harder time to breathe. You felt yourself grow weak as you struggled to breathe, and you fell to your knees, bangign your fist on the glass wall. As your vision began to blur you saw a figure rush to something a few feet away from you and a clicking sound filling the air. 

I'm headed straight for the castle  
They wanna make me their queen

You felt your container begin to move as the alarms sounded and the smoke thinned. He was doing it, your plan was working, he was opening cage. You immediately dropped to the ground, steading your breathing to make it seem that you had passed out, and you laid there for several moments. You heard boots walk towards you and stop, before you felt a pair of cold fingertips on your neck that almost made you jump. Once Savage was content that you were passed out, he stepped away for a moment, and it was then that you made your move. You opened your eyes and looked a few feet behind you, where Savage stood, looking down at a panel of some sort, and you, as quietly as possible, got on your feet. You stood for a moment to make sure that he hadn't heard you, before booking it towards what seemed to be the exit. You only made it a few feet before you felt something sharp enter your thigh, and yourself being thrown to the ground. With a loud grunt you looked back at the bleeding hole in your leg, and a very furious man stomping towards you. You turned around and attempted to push yourself up off the ground before a foot stepped on your injury and pushed down, causing you to scream out in pain. 

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean  
I'm headed straight for the castle

“Did you really think you could trick me?” The furious man demanded. You tried to hold in your screams of pain as you looked back at him, your eyes glaring. “I made it this far didn’t I?” you said, a small smirk forming on your lips. Before you could flinch, he lifted up a fist and slammed it down, before everything went black. When your vision finally came too again, you found yourself staring at frozen glass, and then at the man with knit eyebrows on the outside. “Finally.” he said, before walking away from the glass and over to a control panel. “Just in time,” he began, flipping a few switches on the control panel before looking back at you, “Now, let’s send out our little invite.” As the words left his lips, lights flickered on and clanking sounds began to fill the air as the power turned on. “It will only be a few moments until he and his little friends recognize the unusually large energy signature. So when they get here, do me a favor. Scream.” 

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's  
Saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut  
Straight for the castle

“Guys, check this out,” Cisco said as Barry, Leonard and the new recruit, Rip Hunter, entered the lab. All three walked over, with Leonard being the first, to observe what Cisco had pulled up on screen. “I’ve been scanning the area for any unusual energy signatures, and guess who I just found,” Cisco said, pulling up a skyview of a warehouse down by the docks. “That’s way too much energy being used just for that singular area. That has to be Vandel,” Barry said, leaning all his weight on the desk. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go,” Leonard said, resting his cold gun on his shoulder before walking towards the door. “Wait. This seems a little too easy doesn’t it? I know Vandel, and this screams ‘this is totally a trap,’”Rip said, lifting his hand up to gesture everyone to stay.   
All of these people passing, saying that they’re feeling abused  
If you wanna break these walls down, you’re gonna get bruised

“Do you really think that any of that matters right now? Y/n’s been gone for days and this is our first chance at finding her, and I am not going to let it go,” Leonard said, walking up to Rip with his eyes slightly squinted. “And besides, I’m with the ‘heroes’ this time, victory comes naturally to you, doesn’t it?” Leonard continued, turning around on his heels. “We only win because we come up with a plan, otherwise, we’re screwed. You don’t just walk into a bank, grab money and leave, do you?” Barry asked, causing Captain Cold to turn around. “Yes, that’s exactly what you do when you rob a bank,” Leonard said, trying to hold back his face of amusement. “Well, what I’m trying to say is that this is most likely a trap. And if we go in, blinded by our feelings and...personal...matters, then we, as well as y/n, are going to get killed,” Barry said, quickly ignoring his previous statement. Silence filled the room as Leonard thought over his options, and as the rest waited. He wanted this to be over as quickly as possible, but he also didn’t feel like dying, at least not yet. So, the plan it was. “Alright, let’s hear it. But make it quick.”

I'm headed straight for the castle  
They wanna make me their queen


	7. Regret - Everything Everything

First you'll see me on the news then never again

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Barry said as he walked beside his former enemy towards the gates of the docks. “As do I,” Rip said, pulling the gate open for the other men to pass through. “Will you two shut it. The quicker we get this over with, the sooner we can all go home,” Leonard said, making sure every part of his gun was in it proper place. Although on the outside he seemed calm and collected, inside, he was an absolute mess. He knew that this was a trap, and if their plan didn't work, well...he didn't want to think about that, not now. “HELLO! EARTH TO SNOWFLAKE!” Leonard heard a familiar voice yell into his ear, causing him to jump. “God! So this kid is constantly yapping in your ear?” Snart asked, turning to look back at the Flash.only getting a small shrug in response, causing him to face forward after rolling his eyes. “Yes, yes I am. And now it's your turn, Esla. Now, Savage knows you are on your way, but he doesn't know how you're going to get in there. So, this is where your criminal breaking and entering skills come in handy,” Cisco said, sounding slightly annoyed. “Copy that,” Leonard said, rolling his eyes once again. 

I'm rolling in my grave  
Feeling like a grenade

“So, mister thief, what are you proposing?” Rip asked, jogging up to Leonard's side. “The plan is that you two shut up and follow my lead,” he said, not looking at either of the men as he stormed forward. “Why isn't Mick joining us? We need all the help we can get,” Barry asked, quickly speeding up next to Rip and Leonard. “Although I prefer Mick over you two any day, he's known to have a history of being...unstable. And this is a delicate situation, so unpredictability is the last thing we need,” Snart retorted. As the three men closed in to the large warehouse in the center of the docks, Leonard lead his allies to the side and explained that the had to sneak through the window the furthest from the entrance in order to be undetected. He pulled out a small knife and traced it underneath the window, until he heard a small click, and he forced it open. Leonard held the glass open as he gestured for Rip to go first, and Barry prepared to go next, before Leonard stopped him with a hand on his chest. “I need you to promise me something. In there, if there's ever a doubt of her or me...I need you to get y/n out. Promise me that you will keep her safe,” he said, looking at Barry straight in the eyes, his face unmoving. “It won't come to that.” “I don't care, I need you to promise me.” Barry was silent for a moment, thinking over the situation. “I promise. Now, let's go get your girl,” Barry replied, a smirk of confidence on his face. 

Maybe you're the coldest   
If you never felt it 

You were nervous, to say the least, and Savage knew it. He paced you in your box as you followed him with your eyes. Finally, he looked away and walked over to his panel before flicking a switch and pressing a few buttons. He stayed silent as he listened, and watched around, as if he was waiting for something. You both waited for several minutes before something caught your eye, you saw a shade of red sneak along the walls a few feet away. You felt the hope rise in your chest as you saw three figures walk out in front of you, in the center of the room. “Leonard! Leonard!” you screamed, banging your fist on the glass. But you felt the hope slowly drop down to your stomach as you watched them looking around, unmoving. They couldn't hear you, they couldn't see you. And when you realized this, Vandel turned to face you, a vicious smile spread across his face. “Oh, you expected it to be that easy? You expected them to just wander in here, hit me with a few punches, and rescue you? I know we don't know each other that well, but I expected more from you, y/n,” Savage said, crossing his hands behind his back, pacing back and forth. 

Maybe you're the luckiest   
If you never did it

“We’re in a room within a room, in a sense, one they cannot hear or see. I’ve used it many times, it comes handy more often than you might think,” he said, continuing to mock the three unaware men on the other side of the room. You watched as he walked towards the trio, stopping just in front of the invisible glass wall. “I don’t know what you see in him. A thief, a criminal. And you, a woman who works in a soup kitchen, and paints murals to heroes in the night. What could you possibly see in this man?” Savage asked, looking Leonard up and down in disgust. You felt your face heat up, you wanted to scream at him, but you knew that you couldn’t let him win. You needed to keep a level head. “I see a man who has seen and done more in his lifetime than most will see in two of their own. I see a man who could do great things, but doesn’t know it yet. I see a man stronger and more courageous than you will ever be,” you said, crossing your arms with confidence. Savage looked back at you, his face looking more devilish than usual, causing your stomach to turn. 

But did you imagine it  
In a different way?

“And will you feel the same way when his blood is spilled over this floor?” he said, turning around to face you. You watched him as he pulled out a gun from behind him back and aimed it straight for Leonard. “Leonard! Watch out! Leonard!” you screamed out, banging your fist against the glass again. Just as you screamed Leonard’s name the second time, you saw Savage lower his gun, take out a switch and flip it, causing your scream to be projected further into the warehouse. You watched as Barry gestured for Rip to follow him and for Snart to go the other way around. You saw Leonard object, and his face grow red, but he eventually gave in, and the Flash and the man from the future ran off. “Now, the show can begin,” Savage said, flipping a switch on as he walked away and into the darkness of the deep warehouse. You heard a hissing sound fill the air inside the box as you began to shiver. You felt the temperature drop dramatically as cold air blasted into the box, causing you to drop to the floor, you holding yourself tightly. You heard another sound and looked up as electricity buzzed through the air and the invisible box shut down, revealing yourself to Leonard. 

Did you ever watch your life slide out of your hands?  
You wish it never had

“Y/n!” Leonard yelled as soon as he laid his eyes on you. You tried your best to lift your head as your whole body shivered, warm breath leaving your body. Leonard immediately ran towards you, dropping down to your level as he put his hands on the glass. He looked around as he pounded on the glass, in attempt to find a weak point, and he eventually resorted to grabbing a metal pipe laying a few feet away and slamming it against the glass. “Don’t worry, Y/n, I WILL get you out of here. Everything’s going to be fine,” he said, panic replacing his usual snarky voice. You were scared out of your mind, but your couldn’t help but smile as soon as you saw Leonard alive and well. Leonard continued to slam the pipe against the glass out of anger and frustration, before throwing it across the room, turning away with his hands on his head. “Goddammit!” he yelled, not bearing to look at you. 

But all of that’s in the past  
Maybe I’m a human?

“It’s alright, Leonard, I’m fine. We’ll figure this out, I promise,” you said though struggled breath. “I know, I know. Wait, Barry, Rip. I’ll be right back,” Leonard said, quickly standing up. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here,” you said, burying your hands under your armpits. But before Leonard could make it a few feet, the invisible cage turned on once again. Leonard ran to one side and banged on the glass before electricity sent him flying in the opposite direction, sliding on the floor before stopping just in front of your cage. “Leonard!” you yelled, banging on the glass, feeling useless and hopeless. “I would save my breath, y/n, you’re going to need it,” you heard a raspy voice say from the darkness before stepping into the light. As soon as Leonard spotted Vandal he tried to get up, only grunting and falling back to the ground. “Electricity does pack a punch, does it not?” Vandal said, pacing over towards the apprehended man. You watched in anger and frustration as he walked over to Leonard, stepping over his legs before grabbing his jacket to turn him over. “I want you to see me when I take everything from you. Like you will do to me,” the vicious man said, holding Leonard up by his collar. 

Trying to click undo, man   
Or maybe I’m automation

“You do anything to hurt him, I-I’ll…” you began, struggling to speak and steady your breath. “You’ll what? What are you going to do to me girl? You are nothing but a speck of dirt in the tim-” Vandal was cut off as Leonard kicked his legs out from under him, sending him to the ground. As Savage landed on his face, Leonard crawled away and quickly got to his feet, running in the direction of the large control panel that opened your cage. But before he could reach it, a loud shot rang through the air, and Leonard stopped dead in his tracks. “Leonard!” you screamed as he dropped down to his knees, suddenly weak. You looked behind him to find Vandal standing, his nose bloody and crooked, with a pistol held out in front of him. Looking back at Leonard you noticed red liquid begin to drip from his mouth before dropping down the the floor, his back facing the ceiling, exposing a single gunshot. “NO!” you screamed. 

Oh how’d it all go so wrong

“See, this is what happens when someone get’s in my way,” Vandal said, patting the blood from his nose away as he tucked his gun back in his holster. You watched through watery eyes as you shook in your icebox, your chest heaving out of both sorrow and fear. “Your job is done, feel free to see up close, what you’ve done,” he said, walking over and pressing a few buttons on the control panel, causing your cage to hiss and finally open. Although you were weak and could barely stay awake, you desperately crawled out of the cold chamber and over to Leonard’s body, which remained still and unmoving. You quickly grabbed his warm hand in your own frozen one and lifted it up to your purple lips, kissing it softly. “I’ll let you two lovebirds say goodbye, oh and perhaps your hero friend would like to see what it’s like it loose. It’s a familiar taste to you, isn’t it, Snart?” Savage said before flipping the switch, turning off the electric walls, before walking over to the warehouse.


	8. Shiver - Coldplay

So I look in your direction  
But you pay me no attention, do you

Tears dripped from your face and onto Leonards jacket as you held his hand tightly, rocking back and forth. Through your sobs, you heard two sets of footsteps creep closer, causing you to grab whatever was closest to you and chuck it in their direction. You didn’t look up as you felt a pair of hands grab your arms as you flailed them around in defense. You eventually lost all your energy and couldn’t fight back, allowing the man to hold you back. “Y/n! Y/n! It’s alright! We’re here to help!” you heard an unfamiliar british voice say, as the grip around you tightened. But as you tried to focus on what was going on you felt yourself grow weaker and weaker, before you eventually grew limp in the man’s arms. Your vision began to blur and you felt like you were listening through a tunnel as you heard two unfamiliar voices. “She’s going into shock, you need to get her back as quick as possible!” you heard the british man say in urgency to the other. “But Leonard-” the other, american man said with reluctance. “Now!” the english man demanded.

I know you don't listen to me  
'Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you 

“Alright, let’s get you back on your feet,” Rip said, walking up to Leonard’s body, crouching next to it. The man pulled out a small device from his pocket and pressed a small button, activating a hissing sound, before he injected the device into the side of Leonard’s neck. As soon as the blue liquid entered his bloodstream, Leonard shot up, gasping for breath. Rip quickly put the device back into his pocket and helped the previously dead man sit up. “W-what the hell…” Leonard gasped, his breath quick and heavy. “The plan worked, but we didn’t get Vandel. We still ne-” Rip began. “Y/n, where is she!” Leonard stated, his memory quickly reviving itself. “She just went into shock from the drastic temperature change, and you’re...supposed death…” Rip said, guilt filling his voice. “She went into shock? She’s in danger because of me! You said that this would work! You said she would be fine,” Leonard yelled, anger masking his face. 

And on and on from the moment I wake  
To the moment I sleep

“She will be, Barry just took her back to S.T.A.R Labs. Now I suggest that you get off your ass and come with me,” Rip said, helping Leonard off the floor. The two men quickly ran out of the building, Leonard almost tripping many times due to the fact that he was dead only a few minutes ago. “I’m fine, just keep going!” He yelled as Rip slowed down next to him, before speeding up again. As they ran, Leonard spotted a single motorcycle parked on the side of the road, and quickly began to run towards it. It took only a few moments for him to hotwire the bike, and for Rip to notice that Leonard wasn’t following him. “What are you doing!?” Rip yelled, turning around to face Leonard. “Going to S.T.A.R. Labs,” he said, revving the engine, before speeding off down the road. “What about...me…” Rip began, disappointed in the lack of response. “Typical,” he said, running down the road in the direction of S.T.A.R. Labs. 

I'll be there by your side  
Just you try and stop me

The city’s light flew past him as Leonard drove forward, passing cars and other bikers. At this point he didn’t have anything on his mind besides getting back to the lab. He had to make sure you were ok, he had to make sure you were safe. It took about 5 minutes for him to speed through traffic, and only about 30 seconds or him to run into the building, up to the secret area that was S.T.A.R. Labs. “Where is she!?” He demanded, a look of concern and anger on his face. He then saw the small group surrounding the medical room and quickly pushed through. He saw you laying on the medical bed and quickly came to your side, looking at every detail of your face. You looked so peaceful, even after everything Savage put you through; and as soon as he thought of it, his anger rose again. But he looked down at you, and saw you were safe, and he cooled down. 

I'll be waiting in line  
Just to see if you can

“I got her here as quickly as I could,” Barry said, walking into the room, standing beside Leonard. He was silent for a few moments, making sure that he had officially cooled down, before responding. “I know it isn’t in my nature, but...thank you,” Leonard said, not looking over at the man in red. “Wow, um..no problem, Snart,” the Flash responded, not quite sure how to react. “She’s still in a state of shock, but far less severe than when she was first brought here. She’s doing fine and should wake up in a few hours,” Kaitlyn said, walking over with a tablet, checking on your vitals. Leonard nodded as the group behind him dispersed and went back to what they were doing. Half an hour passed and Leonard sat in the single chair next to your bed, a magazine in his hands, but his mind not focused on it. He couldn’t help but to keep looking over to you, to see when you would wake up. 

Did she want me to change  
Well I change for good

“Ah, prince charming has finally returned,” said a familiar gruff voice, not causing Leonard to lift an eyelash. “What do you want, Mick?” he said, turning the page in the magazine. “I want to know if you’re growing soft on me,” Mick said, slowly walking into the room, his arms crossed across his chest. Leonard didn’t respond, instead he just pretended to be focused on whatever ad he had turned to in the magazine. “Ah, the silent treatment isn’t going to help you this time, Leonard,” Mick said, slight annoyance in his voice. Leonard then, without looking at him, got up from his chair, put his magazine on the table next to you and walked out of the room. As soon as he was out of earshot of your unconscious body, he had turned to face Mick who had followed him out of the room. “Mick, you’ve known me longer than anyone, so you know I don’t make mistakes. And you know I don’t go ‘soft,’ I just know what’s important and what’s not,” Leonard said, keeping eye contact with his partner. 

And I want you to know  
But you always get your way

“So, you think this girl is that important? You barely know her,” Mick said, his eyebrows burrowed. There was silence for a few minutes, Leonard didn’t know what to say. Of course he thought you were important, but it was a matter of, did he really want to tell his infamous crime partner. “Yes, she is. That man from the future, Rip Hunter, said that we have a...family. Mick, I’m going to have a daughter, I’m going to have something to fight for. And I can’t lose anyone else. You understand,” he said, trying to maintain his immovable stature. “Of course I do, but I also know when something is going to get in our way,” he said, his face stern. “Relax Mick, when have you ever seen me warm up to anyone? I’m the coldest person you know.” And just as he finished his sentence he heard a crash come from the medical room. 

I wanted to say  
Don't you shiver, shiver, shiver

Leonard and Mick ran into the room, stopping once they saw you laying on the floor, items from the table next to you sprawled out on the ground. “Where am I!?” you screamed, trying to push yourself up, until your weak arms dropped you down on the ground. Leonard quickly kneeled down and grabbed your arms tightly as you looked around the room in a panic, staring at your face until you locked eyes with him. “Y/n, it’s me. You’re at S.T.A.R. Labs, you’ve safe,” he said, brushing your hair out of your face. “Leonard? It can’t be...yo-you died,” you began, your eyes tearing up as you began to remember everything that happened. You began to shake and shiver, your heartbeat sped up to a mile a minute as you thought that your mind was playing tricks on you. As you tried to steady your breathing, you noticed two more figures run into the room, one in a trench coat and one dressed in red. “I know, but that was a trick. We had to make Savage believe he reached his goal, we had to get him to let you go,” Leonard said, trying to get your attention to him again. “Wh-what? How was that possible? I watched you die.” 

I'll always be waiting for you   
So you know how much I need you

At this point you saw the man dressed in the trench coat walk over and kneel down, so that he could be at your level. “Well, we had to play on his ego, it’s his weakest point. So I gave Leonard this sedative that allows him to be invulnerable for a few minutes, but it began to wear off so he did get shot, but it protected the vital organs. But the force of the bullet traveled up into his nervous system instead of forward into his spine and organs, which is why he was knocked out,” the british man said. You sat in silence for a few moments, not sure how to respond to that. “Oh sorry, I’m Rip Hunter, from the future,” he said, holding his hand out to you. You slowly lifted your hand and shook his, your face still holding a look of confusion. “Oh and I’m the Flash, nice to meet you,” the scarlet man said, bending down to shake your hand as well. Your face lit up as soon as you laid eyes on the Flash, he was the hero of the city, and your muse when it came to your murals. “Alright, introductions are over. Let’s get you back up,” Leonard quickly said, getting between you and the Flash.

But you never even see me, do you  
And is this is my final chance of getting you

He grabbed your shoulders and lifted you up, before laying you back in your bed as a young woman walked into the room, reinjecting the needles that you had taken out when you fell to the ground. You were a little nervous when it came to needles, but after everything that happened, it was really the least of your worries. After you were rested on your bed once again, the young woman walked over to you with a tablet in her hands. “Hello, I’m Kaitlyn,” she began, “you’re recovering rather quickly, and hopefully you’ll be on your feet sometime tomorrow.” After she said that, she typed out a few things on her tablet before walking out of the room, leaving you and Leonard alone. “I’m glad you're back,” Leonard said, after a few moments of awkward silence. In response, you sat up and leaned over and pressed your lips into Leonard's. The kiss lasted a full minute before you broke apart. “Well, I guess that wasn't as a bad first date as I had previously thought,” Leonard said, a smile plastered across his face. “Promise for a worse second second one?” You asked, smiling in return.

And on and on from the moment I wake  
To the moment I sleep  
I'll be there by your side  
Just you try and stop me


End file.
